Ender War
by Courageous-Princess
Summary: Sky and his friends have been pulled into a war between The Ender kingdom and a mysterious group calling themselves "Deadly Night"
1. The Trap

Sky peered into the clear water, no squids, this was the fifth squid-free pond, how strange. Something wrapped itself around Sky's ankle and yanked hard, the sky army leader was pulled into a hole next to a tree. Sky fell to the ground with a 'thump', the tunnel he was dragged into was full of shallow water, the only light came from the hole above him.

Sky unsheathed his budder sword, something grabbed his ankle and yanked him up, Sky slashed at in and landed on the submerged ground. The budder lover spotted several squids, their tentacles posed to attack, "Get him, we need him ALIVE!" a voice hissed in annoyance. Sky slashed at every tentacle he could that came his way, but eventually he was caout and lifted into the air, "Let him go you derpy squids!" A familiar voice shouted, Sky felt the tentacles holding him let go, Sky landed and came face to face with his friend Deadlox. "Ty!" Sky shouted joyously, "Get them both!" The voice hissed again.

Sky and Deadlox were back to back slashing at the tentacles coming at them, "Don't try and defie us." The voice said coolly, "Show yourself!" Ty shouted looking at the shadows. "You might want to keep an eye on you friend." The voice said, Ty whiled around to see Sky, the minecrafter was held in the air by many tentacles, his free hand was slashing around wildly.

Ty spotted a tentacle aimed for Sky's arm coming from behind, "Sky look behind you!" Ty's warning was in vain, before Sky had a chance to react, the tentacle wrapped itself around Sky's left arm, a fain cracking sound fallowed when the tentacle twisted Sky's arm the wrong way hard. Sky cried in pain before blacking out, Ty felt something hit the side of his head hard, "We now have the bait!" The voice cackled as Ty slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. The Ender Kingdom

Deadlox's red eyes snapped open, the ground was cold on his back, sitting up he spotted Sky. Sky's back was pressed up against iron bars, looking around Deadlox realized they were in a cage, the bottom was only a meter or two from the surface of a deep pool.

Deadlox place a hand gently on Sky's shoulder, the Sky army leader winced in pain, Deadlox pulled his hand back, blood thinly coated most of his hand. The minecrafter pulled his friend up to a sitting position to better inspect his arm, Sky's left arm was covered in many extremely deep gashes from shoulder to wrist, some long, some not so much, Deadlox thought he could see bone through some of them.

Fallowing instinct, Deadlox ripped the cloth from Sky's wounded arm, he was positive the wrist and a few other places in Sky's arm were broken. Deadlox grabbed some wool ha had on him and wove a blanket to use as a sling, Sky woke up just as he finished, crying out in pain.

At first glace one would thing the End to be a desilet place full of many end stone and endermen, but to those who live there, it was home.

The Ender king looked out the window, his thought roaming aimlessly, the sound of a door opening pulled him back to reality. "Commander, princesses Brighpool and Randi have yet to return, shall I send someone to retrieve them?" he though a moment, time in the end was different from time in the over world.

The Ender King would have sensed of they needed help, it was a 6th sens he had obtained randomly, "No." Commander could feel the short gaze of the enderman as he left the room. A soft hand placed itself on his, "Hey Tori." Commander moved his gaze to the rainbow haired girl beside him, she only gave him a cheerful smile.

**before anyone asks, Brightpool is my minecraft character.**


	3. Savior

Ty carefully pored water onto Sky's left arm, infection had set in, yellowish puss was seeping out of the gashes, Sky was flushed red with fever, sweat dripping down his skin. It had been a week sens the squids had captured them, Sky's health had taken a nose dive after day one.

"It seem the infection has worsened faster than I thought, this is good." Ty turned around, there stood a woman about his age, she had long deep blue -almost black- hair down to he waist, her eyes were a tainted amber, she wore a short sleeve red shirt and long black pants, around her neck was a pendant of some kind.

"Who are you?!" Ty snarled, the woman gave him a sly look. "I'm Uza." she said, "Why are we here?" the minecrafter demanded. "You two are to be used as bait to draw the Ender princess here." Uza answered.

Brightpool feel it, someone was in great pain, so she fallowed the feeling to it's source. "I need to be careful." Brightpool thought as she entered a submerged cave, the feeling was strengthening, she was getting closer.

She payed little attention to the dank tunnels, but kept an eye out for squids, the tunnels reaked of their sent, the faint sound of something splashing perked up her wolf- like ears, her tail twitching at her feet. Grabbing the enderpearl around her neck, Brightpool began running once more, upon reaching the mouth of the tunnel she stopped.

Two people were trapped in a cage a meter or two above a body of water, one smelled of infection ans fever, he was the one who was in pain, he was the one who brought her here. The woman standing in front of the cage made her hair stand on end, Uza, a commander for the Deadly Night, Brightpool gritted her teeth before running out to attack.

Ty saw the attacker before Uza, it was a girl a few years younger than him, her long golden and light orange hair trailing behind her.

She had wolf like ears and a tail to match, and enderpearl hung around her neck, her green eyes were like fire, the wolf girl had an end stone sword in her hands. "So my trap worked!" Uza cheered avoiding the pale blade. The girl swung the blade in an upward ark, letting go at the last second, the blade flew into Uza'a torso, The girl ran to the cage and easily smashed the lock.

Uza yanked the sword from her midriff, blood seeping from the wound in large quantity's. Ty wrapped his arms around Sky protectively as the girl walked up to him, "My name is Brightpool, I'm a friend." She whispered grabbing her enderpearl. Uza rushed to the cage, placing a hand on Ty's shoulder, Brightpool gave a glared at Uza before the three vanished.


End file.
